el familiar de louise la cero
by kitsunerojos8
Summary: ambos eran considerados los peores de sus clase y eran las burlas de sus compañeros, el ocultaba su verdadero poder mientras ella no aprendía a controlador aun. miren como ambos crecen y viven nuevas aventuras juntas mostrando su fuerza


**El familiar de Louise la zero **

Era un hermoso y normal día en la aldea de konoha el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban y en la prestigiosa academia shinobi se oía los gritos de enojo junto con unas risas infantiles, sí era un día normal

-¡maldición naruto! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de hacer tus bromas?!-grito un chunin sensei que estaba cubierto de polvo a un chico rubio que vestía con un traje naranja

-ni idea Wataru-sensei no llevo la cuenta-dijo Uzumaki naruto con calma un alumno de la academia shinobi de unos doces años de edad, además de sus ojos azules y de su cabellos rubio una de sus características más visibles eran las marcas que tenía en sus mejillas

-¡idiota!-grito el chunin mientras golpeaba a la cabeza del rubio haciendo que sus compañeros se rían del chico

-mugyuu-dijo naruto mientras se tocaba el lugar del golpe

-¡maldición naruto hace apenas una semana que empezamos las clases y sigues haciendo tus estúpidas bromas! ¡Es tu ultimo año en la academia y si sigues comportándote así nunca vas a aprobar!-dijo el jounin con enojo

-¡hey! ¡Mis bromas no son estúpidas ellas son súper cool!-grito el rubio con enojo

-¡tus bromas son estúpidas!-grito el sensei mientras volvía a golpear al alumno más molesto de su clase-demonios naruto no entiendo que fue lo que vio en ti Iruka para hacerte pasar el año anterior pero es hora de que sepas que yo no soy como él-dijo el chunin suspirando

-_por supuesto que no eres como él, tu tan solo eres otros de esos idiotas que me odian por algo que no fue mi culpa-_pensó el rubio con enojo mientras sus compañeros se reían de él menos por unos cuantos que solo lo miraban en silencio

-jajaja es verdad ese idiota nunca va a aprobar-grito uno

-¿Por qué simplemente no te rindes?-dijo otro

-eso simplemente ríndete perdedor-grito otro

-no vales nada tan solo vete y déjanos en paz-grito otro y mientras ellos gritaban su sensei simplemente se quedo en silencio viendo como sus alumno insultaba al chico problemas

-¡¿pueden parar con esto de una vez?!-grito un chico levantándose de su asiento con enojo

-¿Qué sucede kiba inuzuka?-pregunto el sensei mirando a un chico que tenía un cachorro en su cabeza y dos tatuajes en sus mejillas-¿hay un problema?-

-¡claro que hay un problema!-dijo el inuzuka con enojo-¡ya me canse de ver como dejan que insulten a naruto todo el tiempo y usted no haga nada al respeto y tu estúpido rubio deja de actuar como un idiota y defiéndete demonios!-grito el inuzuka con enojo mientras su perro ladro de acuerdo

-¿Por qué no mejor te metes en tus asuntos saco de pulgas?-grito naruto desviando la mirada de sus compañeros

-¡¿a quién llamas saco de pulgas?! ¡¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me lo dices en la cara?!¡Gallina!-grito Kiba con enojo

-¡no me llames gallina aliento de perro!-grito naruto con enojo mientras miraba al inuzuka a los ojos en un enfrentamiento de miradas algunos alumno podrían jurar ver como unos rayos salían de sus ojos y se enfrentaban entre si

-¡basta ustedes dos!-grito el chunin con enojo-¡ustedes dos salgan de las clase están castigados así que ambos tomen dos baldes con agua y quédese afuera!-grito su sensei con autoridad

-¡demonios!-dijo el inuzuka mientras se levantaba de su asiento-¡todo esto es tu culpa!-

-¡nadie te pidió que te metas!-decía naruto mientras salía del aula siendo seguido por el inuzuka

-¡no hablen!-grito el chunin mientras miraba como ambos salían

-que tontos son los dos-dijo un alumno

-cierto no entiendo a kiba es el heredero de su clan y se quiere juntar con ese idiota-dijo otro

-entre idiotas se entienden-dijo otro

-bien chicos cállense que voy a continuar con la clase-dijo el chunin mientras tomaba un libro-abran su libro de historia en la pagina 34-dijo mientras volvía a dar las clases normales por suerte esta vez la broma solo era un poco de polvo que se podía sacar fácilmente y no de pintura

Mientras tanto en los pasillos vemos al Uzumaki y al inuzuka llenando unos baldes con agua

-¿Por qué sigues con esa estúpida falsa?-pregunto el inuzuka mientras miraba al rubio que llenaba uno de sus baldes

-no sé de qué hablas-dijo naruto mientras dejaba que el agua caiga a su balde

-ya sabes de que hablo no te hagas el inocente conmigo-dijo kiba-ya he peleado contigo muchas veces y se lo fuerte que eres además te he visto platicar tus tiros de kunai cuando estas fuera de la academia y sé que eres muy bueno en ello lo que no entiendo es el por qué insiste en actuar como un idiota y usar esa estúpida ropa de color naranja ¡odio el naranja!-dijo kiba con enojo

-el naranja es mi color favorito que tu lo odies no es razón para que deje de usarlo-dijo naruto mientras cortaba la canilla del agua

-no cambies de tema y dime ¿por qué actúas como un idiota debilucho cuando en realidad eres muy fuerte?-dijo kiba

-no veo por qué deba darte explicaciones-dijo naruto mientras tratando de que kiba no se dé cuenta tomaba una barra de jabón y la ponía en uno de los baldes- mejor nos vamos antes de que Wataru-sensei se ponga a gritarnos-dijo naruto mientras empezaba a caminar

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo-dijo kiba mientras miraba al rubio que se detuvo por un momento

-¿amigo? Yo no necesito ni deseo algo como eso-dijo naruto antes de continuar a caminar sin mirar atrás

-guauuu-dijo Akamaru con tristeza mientras el rubio se alejaba

-¿Qué no necesita amigo? ¿Qué no lo desea?-dijo kiba mientras miraba a su compañero que seguía caminando al salón de clase-no se para que me molesto-dijo kiba mientras empezaba a caminar cuando llego a la sala vio a naruto que estaba a un lado de la puerta mientras sostenías los dos baldes con las manos extendida y a su sensei esperándolo

-bien kiba veo que ya has vuelto-dijo mientras kiba suspiraba e iba al otro lado de la puerta y se ponía en la misma posición que su compañero-mientras ambos continúan con su castigo espero que piensen en lo que han hecho-

-hai Wataru-sensei-dijeron ambos de mala ganas mientras su sensei volvía al aula

-_¿amigos?-_pensó naruto mientras miraba al inuzuka-_kiba es un buen tipo aunque no nos llevábamos bien al principio el cambio mucho en estos últimos tres años me gustaría mucho que él sea mi amigo-_pensó naruto mientras miraba dentro del aula viendo como los alumnos leían sus libros con calma menos por uno que dormía como si estuviera en su casa y su compañero de al lado que simplemente comía unas papas sin leer una palabra unos lugares más atrás se veía a una chica con ojos de color perla sentada sola ya que su compañero de banco era kiba, ella tampoco leía su libro ella simplemente miraba a la puerta con nerviosismo pero a ver que naruto también la miraba se sonrojo y se puso a leer su libro mientras de vez en cuando volvía a ver hacia la puerta-_Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi y hinata Hyuga también me gustaría que ellos fueran mis amigos, Shikamaru puede ser un flojo y Chouji un glotón y hinata puede actuar un poco raro pero son buena gente, en serio me gustaría que fueran mis amigos pero…-_pensó naruto mientras miraba a un banco completamente vacío en uno de sus asiento debería estar él pero el que estaba a su lado hace más de dos años que estaba desocupado esto hizo que naruto se ponga un poco triste

-_**olvídate de ellos kid tu no necesitas amigos ellos solo te harán débil vive por ti y solo para ti solo así te harás fuerte-**_se escucho esa voz oscura y tenebrosa que pertenecía al poderoso kiubi el rey de los demonios que vivía dentro suyo

-_cierra tu boca bolas de pelos no estoy de humor para aguantar tus estupideces-_pensó naruto con el ceño fruncido al demonio en su interior

-_**¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así patético humano?-**_pregunto el zorro con enojo-_**yo soy el gran kiubi el rey de los demonios un simple humano como tu debería arrodillarse ante mí….-**_

_**-**__y suplica clemencia de mi gran poder y blablablá-_interrumpió naruto haciendo que el Bijuu gruña con enojo

-_**maldito humano-**_gruño el kiubi con enojo por la insolencia de su contenedor pero de pronto se acordó de algo que hizo que empiece a reírse-_**jajaja por esta vez te perdonare kid solo porque mañana es el gran día, espero que no hayas olvidado tu promesa-**_dijo riéndose haciendo que naruto apriete los puños y arrugue el ceño

-_ya lo sé bolas de pelos-_dijo naruto mientras empezaba a caminar con ambos baldes en su manos

-¡hey! ¡¿Adónde vas naruto?!-pregunto kiba mientras naruto seguía caminando sin mirar atrás

-¡naruto!-grito su sensei que fue a ver qué pasaba por el grito de kiba-maldito mocoso-dijo mientras corría atrás de naruto quien sin mirar atrás tiro unos de sus baldes al piso tirando toda el agua que tenia dentro que estaba llena de espuma debido al jabón que había empezado a deshacerse debido al agua.

Wataru tuvo la mala suerte de pisar el jabón que debido al agua que había en el piso hizo que resbale por todo el pasillo a una gran velocidad cuando estaba a punto de pasar al lado de naruto este puso el otro balde que tenia frente suyo para que su cabeza entre dentro y se moje por completo, cuando al fin choco con la pared al final del pasillo naruto aprovecho que su sensei aun no se incorporaba para salir corriendo por la ventana a su lado

-¡maldito seas narutoooo! ¡Eres un demonio!-grito el sensei con enojo mientras aun tenía el balde en su cabeza y levantaba su puño con ira de pronto vio como su manga empezó a cambiar de color-¿Qué mierda?-pregunto viendo como lentamente su cuerpo y ropa se llenaba de diferente colores-¡TE MALDIGO NARUTOOOOOO!-grito con pura ira

-ese tonto-dijo kiba mirando la escena junto a él estaba sus compañeros que se mataban de risa a ver la nueva broma de naruto a su sensei luego de que los demás se cansaran de ver como su sensei gritaba y lanzaba maldiciones desde la ventana volvieron al salón menos cuatros que se habían quedado en el pasillo

-que problemático-dijo Shikamaru que había sido despertado por el alborotó

-etto ¿creen que naruto-kun esté bien?-pregunto hinata jugando con sus dedos con timidez

-no hace falta que te preocupes por ese baka hinata-chan-dijo kiba

-ñam siempre me sorprende ñam que pueda hacerle bromas a un chunin como Wataru-sensei ñam-dijo Chouji

-cierto, yo vi cuando metió la barra de jabón pero no me di cuenta de la pintura-dijo kiba

-yo creo que se como lo hizo-dijo Shikamaru mientras tiraba un poco de polvo a un charco de agua que había en el pasillo y después de unos segundo cambio de color-tal como lo pensé me parecía rara que solo usara polvo en su broma-dijo suspirando

-así que el planeo esto sabiendo que Wataru-sensei lo castigaría con los baldes de agua-dijo kiba

-ñam y después el haría que Wataru-sensei lo siguiera entonces tiro el baldes con el jabón para que sensei cayera ñam-continuo Chouji

-etto entonces naruto-kun lo mojaría con su otro balde para que el polvo que aun tenia sensei consigo reaccione con el agua-dijo hinata tartamudeando

-maldito rubio problemático-dijo Shikamaru suspirando con flojera mientras miraba como su sensei seguía gritando a todo pulmón

**Reino de tristein **

El sol brillaba en el cielo del gran reino y en la prestigiosa escuela de magia de tristein vemos a la clase de segundo año que escuchaban a su nueva maestra con atención ella era una mujer con una expresión amable

-felicitaciones a todos por haber pasado a su segundo año-dijo la mujer sonriendo-desde este año, hare clase en esta escuela mi nombre es Srta. Chevreuse, mi atributo es la tierra, me llaman Chevreuse la arcilla-dijo la maestra presentándose -durante el año en curso, les enseñare sobre la magia elemental de tierra. Muy bien chicos ¿Cuáles son los cuartos elementos de la magia?-pregunto la maestra viendo con un chico rubio se levanto una rosa y se levanto de su asiento

-los cuarto elementos son fuego, agua, tierra y viento-dijo antes de extender sus brazos y cerraba los ojos con aire de grandeza-¡pero qué coincidencia! Al igual que en usted, mi atributo también es la tierra-dijo antes de hacer una reverencia haciendo que su compañero a su lado suspire por la escena que hacia su compañero-me llaman guiche de gramon, el bronce-dijo mientras ponía la rosa en su boca y movía su cabello con su mano-por favor téngalo en mente-

-es un placer conocerte señor gramon-dijo la maestra algo confusa-la magia básica para la creación de todo tipo de cosas, es la magia de tierra-dijo volviendo a dar la clase-para que lo entienda mejor, quisiera que todos aprendieran un hechizo básico de alquimia-dijo mientras sacaba tres piedritas de su manga y la dejaba en el escritorio luego saco su varita y dijo un conjuro sobre las piedras que brillaron hasta cambiar de un color dorado sorprendiendo a su clase, una chica pelirroja con dos grandes "atributos" y de piel de caramelo

-¡¿es oro?!-grito sorprendida mientras su compañeros también se sorprendía

-no, es latón-contesto la maestra desilusionando a su alumna-¿y bien? ¿Alguien se anima a intentarlo?-dijo mientras miraba a sus alumno una pequeña chica de cabello largo y rosa que estaba escribiendo llamo su atención-¿Qué tal tu? ¡Tú, la de ahí!-dijo mientras la apuntaba haciendo que la chica deja de escribir y sus compañeros empiecen a preocuparse-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto

-Louise-contesto la alumna mientras se levantaba de su asiento-Louise de la Valliére-contesto la chica

-eh ehhh profesora-dijo un alumno con nerviosismo mientras otros se veían con miedo y una alumna se ponía a rezar-creo que sería más prudente que no la dejara hacerlo-dijo mientras todos los demás asentía con fuerza

-¡es peligroso! ¡Prefiero hacerlo yo a que lo haga Louise!-dijo la pelirroja anterior

-¿peligroso?-pregunto la nueva maestra mientras la alumna de pelo rosado empezaba a enojarse-¿Cómo puede ser peligrosa la alquimia?-

-¡yo lo hare! ¡Por favor permítame hacerlo!-grito Louise haciendo que todos empiecen a temblar de miedo

-muy bien-dijo la maestra feliz por la actitud de su alumna mientras Louise bajaba los alumno se alejaban lo más posible de ella, una chica con el cabello celeste y gafas se levanto sin dejar de leer su libro y salió del aula con tranquilidad sin que nadie la notase

-¡Louise detenten!-grito la pelirroja mientras los demás empezaban a cubrirse con miedo

-guarda silencio me distraes-dijo a su compañera antes de volver con su maestra

-piensa con fuerza en el tipo de metal que vas a crear usando la alquimia-explico la maestra mientras Louise asentía y levanto su varita preparándose para decir su conjuro haciendo que las piedras brille con mucha más fuerza que la de sus maestra

**-¡BOOOM!-**se escucho la explosión que sonó por toda la academia, entre el aula destruida y el polvo volando se veía a los alumnos bajos sus bancos cubriéndose y la única en pie era Louise que tenía su ropa quemada y con hoyos

-¡por eso lo decía!-dijo la pelirroja con enojo mientras se levantaba de su banco

-parece que solo cometí un pequeño error-dijo Louise mientras se limpiaba la mejilla con un pañuelo

-¿Cómo que pequeño?-pregunto uno de sus compañero

-¡incluso ahora, tu porcentaje de éxitos continua siendo cero!-grito Chevreuse con enojo

-¡Louise la cero!-grito la pelirroja con enojo mientras Louise simplemente la ignoraba y miraba a su maestra que estaba en el piso inconsciente

Luego de unas horas vemos a Louise saliendo de la oficina del director con calma mientras bajaba las escaleras

-¿Qué tal te fue?-pregunto una voz con burla Louise vio entonces a tres chicas que la esperaban en la escalera una era la pelirroja que siempre la molestaba se llamaba zerbst kirche a su derecha estaba había una chica rubia y a su izquierda estaba la chica con gafas que había salido del salón cuando hizo su hechizo esta solo leía su libro sin prestarle mucha atención

-¿otra vez a la habitación disciplinaria?-pregunto la chica rubia

-¿o es que ya te expulsaron?-pregunto la pelirroja-solo bromeo-dijo mientras ella y su compañera rubia se reía mientras tanto la chica con gafas seguía leyendo su libro en silencio

-no me darán ningún castigo-dijo Louise mientras bajaba las escaleras sorprendiendo a las dos

-¿Por qué?-pregunto una

-por que la culpa recayó en la profesora, quien me permitió usar magia a pesar de la advertencia de los alumnos-contesto Louise haciendo que las dos chicas empiecen a reírse con fuerza-¡solo tuve un mal día!-dijo Louise mientras bajaba las escaleras

-¿no estás teniendo un mal día siempre?-pregunto kirche con burla-sin duda de das crédito a tu apodo Louise la cero-

-¡cállate!-dijo Louise enojada

-no puedo esperar a mañana, me pregunto qué tipo de familiar invocaras-dijo kirche con burla haciendo que Louise las mire con el ceño fruncido

-¡si hablamos de magia de invocación, me tengo completa confianza si solo se trata de invocar a un sirviente!-dijo con confianza sorprendiendo a ambas-¡tan solo miren! ¡Ninguna de ustedes, lograra superarlo! ¡Será el familiar más sagrado, hermoso y poderoso que se invoque!-dijo antes de continuar bajando las escaleras

-oye tabitha ¿Qué opinas?-pregunto kirche a su amiga que solamente leía su libro

-no se-dijo simplemente antes de dar vuelta la pagina

**Konoha **

En la aldea de konoha vemos a naruto caminando con calma ignorando las mirada que le daban los aldeanos, naruto se dirigía a su departamento cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le golpeaba la cabeza

-mugyuu-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza

-¿no deberías estar en la academia?-pregunto un hombre que tenía una cicatriz en su nariz-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-eso debería preguntar yo Iruka-sensei-dijo naruto mientras miraba al chunin naruto siempre se sorprendía de cómo él podría atraparlo de sorpresa sin que se dé cuenta-no deberías estar dando clases-

-hokage-sama me pidió que le entregue unos archivos de la academia así que mi curso no tuvo clases hoy-dijo Iruka

-como los envidio-dijo naruto mientras seguía tocando el lugar donde su sensei de golpeo-_por suerte mañana es sábado y no debo ir a la academia-_pensó naruto

-¿Qué hiciste estas vez?-pregunto Iruka suspirando

-nada, simplemente hice la broma del polvo mágico-dijo naruto

-ya veo siento lastima por Wataru-dijo Iruka suspirando ya que conocía muy bien las bromas de su antiguo alumno-¿donde consigues ese polvo?-pregunto

-lo compro por ahí-dijo naruto mintiendo ya que él fue quien lo fabrico-y bien ¿vas a llevarme a la academia?-pregunto naruto suspirando

-no, tu ya no eres mi responsabilidad así que no hay razón por la cual te lleve además estoy seguro de que si vuelves ahora Wataru te mataría-dijo Iruka suspirando

-Ya veo fue un placer volverte a ver Iruka-sensei-dijo naruto mientras se disponía a salir pero Iruka puso su mano en sus hombros deteniéndolo

-espera naruto-dijo Iruka mientras naruto lo miraba-hace poco fui a una tienda de ramen que encontré por ahí ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer un poco?-dijo sonriendo

-¿una tienda de ramen?-pregunto naruto inclinando la cabeza

-sí, me acuerdo cuando siempre comías ramen en mis clases, es un muy buen ramen así que vamos yo te invito-dijo Iruka sonriendo

-¿en serio?-pregunto naruto sorprendido por la invitación

-claro ¿a ti te gusta el ramen cierto?-pregunto Iruka

-sí, un poco-dijo naruto el siempre comía ramen ya que era unas de las pocas comidas que podría comprar aunque el ramen sepa bien naruto siempre tuvo la sensación de que algo de faltaba

-bien en ese caso vamos-dijo Iruka mientras caminaba-¿Qué esperas naruto?-dijo Iruka al rubio que se quedo atrás

-si-dijo naruto mientras empezaba a caminar detrás de su sensei con una sonrisa a naruto siempre de agrado Iruka el era muy diferente a los otros sensei, Aunque al principio él también tenía esa mirada en su ojos que renegaba su existencia él al menos trato de conocerlo y aunque no haya visto su yo real hasta ahora, él siempre fue amable y le explicaba las cosas, aun cuando actuaba como idiota. Esa fue la razón por la que disminuyo sus bromas y gritos en las clases, él no se merecía eso ya que si pensaba que estaba ayudándolo esperaba que su nuevo sensei sea así pero en cambio de toco a Wataru que era todo lo contrario a Iruka

Luego de caminar un tiempo llegaron a un pequeño puesto de ramen que no tenía ni un cliente, cuando naruto entro vio a una chica mayor que él con un delantal y una sonrisa

-bienvenidos a ichiraku ramen mi nombre es ayame yo…-decía la chica sonriendo hasta que vio a naruto y dejo de sonreír

-_genial yo solo quería disfrutar un poco de ramen con Iruka-sensei pero seguro ella me va a gritar que me vaya-_pensó naruto suspirando cuando de pronto la chica empezó a pellizcar sus mejillas

-¿Qué son estas marcas? ¿Son reales?-pregunto la chica mientras revisabas las mejillas del chico-

-¡mugyuu! ¡Eso duele!-dijo naruto haciendo que la chica lo suelte sonrojándose

-¡lo siento mucho! ¡Es que cuando vi esas marcas en tus mejillas no pude resistir pellizcarlas! ¡Son tan kawaii!-dijo la niña disculpándose con un sonrojo

-¡hey! ¡Mis marcas no son kawaii! ¡Ellas me hacen ver fiero!-dijo naruto enojado-¡no te rías Iruka-sensei!-dijo naruto apuntando a su antiguo maestro que se reía por la situación

-jejeje lo siento-dijo la chica riéndose-como disculpas el primer tazón es gratis ¿qué te parece?-dijo la mujer sonriendo

-¿mugyuu? ¿Ramen gratis?-pregunto naruto sorprendido y feliz

-claro es lo menos que puedo hacer después de búrlame de tus tiernas marcas-dijo ayame sonriendo

-en ese caso gracias ¡hey! ¡Que no son tiernas!-grito naruto con enojo haciendo que la dos personas junto a él se rían

-jejeje eres muy divertido ¿Qué vas a comer?-pregunto ayame

-hmm creo que un poco de miso ramen estaría bien-dijo naruto

-yo voy a pedir lo mismo-dijo Iruka sonriendo

-salen en camino-dijo ayame mientras se preparaba a cocinar

-cuéntame naruto ¿Cómo lo estás haciendo en este nuevo año?-pregunto Iruka mientras esperaban la comida

-bien, las clases siguen siendo aburridas y todo eso-contesto naruto mientras miraba como la chica cocinaba prestando atención de los ingredientes que usaba-_la temperatura está bien y los ingredientes parecen estar en buen estado y no en vencimiento-_pensaba naruto con atención de que no se le pierda ni un destalle

-jejeje-se rio Iruka viendo como naruto miraba a la chica, el se acerco a su oreja y le susurro-¿ella te gusta verdad?-dijo riéndose haciendo que naruto se sonroje

-¡¿Qué dices Iruka-sensei?!-dijo naruto mirando a su sensei con enojo antes de volver a ver a la chica que dejo estaba empezando a servir los platos-_maldición por culpa de Iruka no pude ver que mas de hecho al ramen-_pensó naruto mientras ayame le servía los platos

-vaya así que te gustan mayores que tu eh naruto-susurro Iruka con una sonrisa picara

-cállate-dijo naruto con enojo y un pequeño sonrojo

-aquí tienen-dijo ayame dejando los platos en la mesa el olor del ramen llego a la sensible nariz de naruto que empezó a hacerle agua la boca

-_¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Ni un ramen puede oler tan bien! y si así oliesen nunca me lo darían a mí al menos que…-_pensaba Naruto viendo el plato-_esta sea mi ultima cena-_pensó Naruto mientras miraba el lato con desconfianza-_así que ese es su plan ella puso veneno a este plato esperando que muera, pero no importa qué clase de veneno tenga debido a la bola de pelos no me mataría pero…-_pensó Naruto mientras miraba a su sensei que saco unos palillos

-hmm huele delicioso-dijo mientras se preparaba a comer

-¡espera Iruka-sensei!-grito naruto deteniendo a Iruka-_no vi que le haya echado nada a mi plato seguro aprovecho el momento que me distraje con Iruka para poner el veneno en la hoya así que el plato de Iruka también debe tener veneno_-pensó naruto

-¿Qué pasa naruto?-pregunto Iruka

-aun no ha dado las gracias por la comida-dijo naruto mientras juntaba las manos-itadakemasu-dijo naruto

-_cambiaste mucho naruto-_pensó Iruka mientras juntaba sus manos

-_no puedo decirle a Iruka sobre el veneno eso solo lo preocuparía así que voy a comer un poco de este ramen y le diré que esta delicioso luego fingiré estar muy emocionado y "accidentalmente" hare que el ramen caiga a las piernas de Iruka el dolor hará que tenga que irse a casa-_planeo naruto mientras con sus palillos tomo un poco de los fideos para comérselo y tomaba un poco

Cuando naruto sorbió los fideos su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, no es una metáfora o una forma de decir literal y llanamente su corazón se detuvo por un segundo

-¡ESTO ES DELICIOSO!-grito naruto de pronto mientras terminaba su plato rápidamente sorprendiendo a Iruka y ayame que nunca habían visto a alguien comer con tantas rapidez, al terminal su plato naruto tomo el plato de Iruka y lo comió con igual rapidez

-¡naruto ese es mi ramen!-grito Iruka haciendo que naruto vuelva a entrar en razón mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho

-_soy un completo idiota-_pensó naruto mientras miraba los dos platos vacios-jejeje lo siento me deje llevar es que estaba muy delicioso-dijo naruto riéndose y rascándose la parte

-dios mío-dijo Iruka suspirando

-gracias es una receta especial de mi familia-dijo ayame sonriendo

-_hey bola de pelos ¿puedes eliminar el veneno en mi sistema?-_pregunto naruto

**-**_**que no me llames así patético humano-**_dijo el zorro con furia-_**lo siento kid pero no puedo eliminar el veneno en tu sistema-**_dijo el zorro haciendo que naruto se ponga nervioso

-_que no puedes hacerlo ¿tan poderoso es ese veneno?-_pensó naruto con miedo-_¡no! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Aun no bese a una chica! ¡Soy muy joven para morir!-_empezó a lloriquear naruto

_-__**ya cállate idiota-**_grito el zorro-_**no puedo eliminar el veneno porque el plato no tenia, no seas tan idiota no existe veneno hecho por los humanos que yo el rey de…-**_

_-de los demonios no pueda solucionar simplemente son cucarachas al lado mío blablablá-_dijo naruto con burla haciendo que el zorro empiece a gruñir-_así que no había veneno ya me lo imaginaba ya que aunque me hay distraído una milésima de segundo ella tan solo es un civil es imposible que haya aprovechado esa oportunidad-_pensó naruto

-podría darme otro plato-dijo Iruka

-claro no hay problema-dijo ayame mientras volvía a preparar el plato-¡ni se te ocurra comer mi ramen naruto!-dijo Iruka mirando a naruto

-jejeje no te preocupes por eso Iruka-dijo naruto riéndose y así pasaron unas horas riéndose y hablando con calma hasta que empezó a oscurecer

-ahhh ya estoy lleno-dijo naruto terminando su plato

-pues ya era hora este es el número 37 que te has tomado hoy-dijo Iruka

-en realidad es el 38-dijo ayame mientras le mostraba la cuenta haciendo que los ojos de Iruka se abran en shock-solo aceptamos efectivos-

-kami-sama cuantos números-dijo Iruka sorprendido

-ehhh sensei yo puedo pagar mis platos sin problemas-dijo naruto sonriendo-no es necesario de que usted pague-

-gracias naruto pero yo dije que te invitaría y un ninja no debe renunciar a su palabra-dijo Iruka sonriendo-¿no es eso lo que siempre dices?-

-jejeje claro que si, ese es mi camino de ninja-dijo naruto sonriendo

-_**jajaja cierto tu nunca romperás tu palabras ¿verdad naruto?-**_dijo el zorro con burla haciendo que naruto se enoje

-_cierra tu boca bola de pelos-_dijo naruto

-¿Qué te pasa naruto?-pregunto Iruka mientras miraba a su ex alumno que parecía preocupado por algo

-no es nada tan solo es que me encantaría que tu siguieras siendo mi sensei-dijo naruto sonriendo-estoy seguro de que sería más divertido si tu aun fueras mi sensei-

-a mí también me hubiese gustado tenerte este ultimo año naruto eres un chico muy amigable cuando no haces tus bromas estoy seguro de que Wataru se daría cuenta de eso si de dieras una oportunidad-dijo Iruka mientras pagaba la cuenta

-pero es que si no hago al menos una broma en la academia me aburro mucho-dijo naruto cruzándose de brazos

-entiendo naruto pero trata de que no sea bromas tan pesadas ¿quieres?-dijo Iruka a naruto que se quedo en silencio un momento

-está bien Iruka-sensei prometo que nunca más de voy a hacer otra broma a Wataru-dijo naruto sonriendo mientras escuchaba la risa maligna del kiubi en su cabeza que se reía por el significado oculto de esas palabras

-muy bien naruto estoy orgulloso de ti-dijo Iruka mientras desordenaba su cabello haciendo que naruto sonría a las palabras de Iruka-bien yo tengo que ir a la academia naruto nos vemos luego-dijo mientras se levantaba para irse naruto se iba a levantar también pero Iruka lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en los hombros mientras le susurraba en el oído-es tu oportunidad aprovecha que estarán solos para hacer tu jugada naruto-susurro Iruka con una sonrisa-ve por ella tigre-dijo antes de irse

-¡deja de decir estupideces!-dijo naruto sonrojado mientras Iruka se reía

-adiós-se despidió el shinobi mientras salía

-vuelva pronto-dijo ayame mientras miraba a naruto-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-na…nada-dijo naruto nervioso mientras se sonrojaba

-jejeje te ves tan kawaii cuando te sonrojas naruto-kun-dijo ayame riéndose de nuestro héroe

-¡no me estoy sonrojando! ¡Es solo que comí mucho ramen y tengo mucho calor! ¡Solo eso!-dijo naruto enojado mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojado

-jejeje como digas naruto-kun-dijo ayame riéndose del niño

-de todos modos ayame-chan ¿puedes hacer un poco de ramen para llevar?-dijo naruto

-claro naruto-kun ¿Cuánto quieres?-pregunto ayame

-unos 50 tazones-dijo naruto

-bromeas-dijo ayame

-no, es en serio-dijo naruto

-¿50 tazones?-pregunto ayame

-si 50 tazones-contesto naruto-si no es mucho trabajo para ti-dijo naruto

-oh no es nada es solo que me sorprende que alguien pueda pedir tanto ramen-dijo ayame

-jejeje es que este es el mejor ramen que he probado en mi vida-dijo naruto sonriendo

-gracias naruto-kun todo es gracias al ingrediente secreto-dijo ayame sonriendo mientras se preparaba a cocinar la orden

-¿ingrediente secreto? ¿Cuál es?-pregunto naruto

-no te puedo decir naruto-kun es un secreto familiar-dijo ayame

-¿es el orégano?-pregunto naruto

-no-contesto simplemente ayame

-¿es la sal?-

-no-

-¿me dirías que no si adivinase cual es el ingrediente secreto?-pregunto naruto

-si-dijo ayame riéndose

-mugyuu-dijo naruto en la derrota mientras ayame se reía más

-hey naruto ¿qué significa mugyuu?-pregunto ayame con curiosidad

-hmm es algo difícil de explicar no es una palabra real es mas como un tic verbal que tengo que dijo a veces, no aparece en ningún diccionario-explico naruto

-ya veo-dijo ayame mientras terminaba el doceavo tazón-¿Cómo piensas llevar todo esto?-pregunto ayame

-no te preocupes por eso, tengo estos rollos de sellado en el cual puedo llevar cientos de cosas en èl-dijo naruto mientras sacaba un rollo

-ohhh es una de esas cosas ninjas ¿verdad?-dijo ayame viendo el rollo-¿en serio todo esto va a caber en ese papel?-pregunto ayame

-jejeje si no te preocupes-dijo naruto sonriendo mientras veía como ayame seguía haciendo los platos luego de unos minutos ayame había terminado con la orden, luego de sellar el ramen en su rollo naruto se despidió de ayame y fue a su departamento

-ya estoy en casa-dijo naruto a nadie en particular ya que su departamento estaba vacío, de un salto naruto se lanzo al sofá a descansar mientras miraba a la ventana luego de unos minutos un pájaro apareció del otro lado y empezó a picotear el vidrio-ya era hora-dijo naruto mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la ventana a ver al pajarito

-¿Cómo fue todo?-pio naruto para que el pájaro entendiese gracias al zorro y a que naruto vivió un tiempo en el boque de la muerte naruto podía entender lo que los animales decían y hablare su idioma gracias a esto naruto tenía una gran red de espía en toda la aldea y podría detener criminales con su disfraz del acertijo-¿pudieron averiguar algo?-

-lo siento naruto-sama pero no hemos podido averiguar nada sobre el paradero del humano Aburame Shino-pio el ave con tristeza por haber defraudado al rubio

-ya veo eso es una lástima-pio naruto suspirando con tristeza mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una bolsa con comida de pájaro-gracias por tu trabajo-dijo naruto mientras dejaba la bolsa en la ventana

-no puedo aceptarlo naruto-sama-pio el pájaro con tristeza-no le hemos sido útil-

-no digas eso tu y los demás siempre me han sido útil me han ayudado ciento de veces si no fuera por ustedes no hubiera llegado hasta aquí-pio naruto mientras acariciaba al pajarito-come con confianza has hecho un muy buen trabajo-dijo mientras volvía al sofá

-_**y bien ¿Qué vas a hacer naruto?-**_pregunto el zorro

-_no te preocupes bola de pelos te hice una promesa y voy a cumplirá-_dijo naruto haciendo que el zorro se ría con alegría

-_**jajaja al fin he estado esperando este momento durante años no puedo esperar hasta mañana naruto mejor vámonos ahora mismo, vayámonos de este pueblo inmundo de una vez por toda, ¿Qué demonios estamos esperando?-**_dijo el zorro riéndose con alegría

-_no, aun me queda el día de mañana-_pensó naruto-_tal vez ese día sea diferente-_

-_**¡no seas tonto! ¡Ya han pasado dos años! y aunque por un milagro el aparezca ¿crees que todo volverá a ser como antes?-**_pregunto el zorro con enojo-_**aunque volviese el te odiaría, te odiaría por que por tu culpa tuvo que vivir lejos de su familia mientras quien sabe que era lo que le hacían-**_

-_eso no es mi culpa, es tu culpa, si tan solo no hubieras atacado hace treces años nada de esto pasaría-_dijo naruto con enojo

-_**puedes decir eso cuanta veces quieras mocoso pero ¿cree que el cambiaria de opinión? Ya sabes cómo son los humanos se dejan llevar tan fácil por el odia y sus miedos y el no es diferente al final te odiara igual que todo el mundo-**_rugió kiubi

-_se acabo-_dijo naruto con enojo mientras entraba a su paisaje mental al abrir los ojos vio al kiubi que lo miraba sonriendo detrás de su prisión

-**jajaja que gusta esos ojos gaki están tan llenos de odio-**dijo el zorro mientras miraba a los ojos de su contenedor el lanzo su sed de sangre pero naruto ni siquiera pestañeo

-escucha y escúchame bien bola de pelos tu vives en mi cuerpo, esta es mi mente, este es mi mundo así que no me provoques o te hare sufrir hasta que me pidas piedad-dijo naruto mientras miraba al zorro con una mirada seria y amenazante

-**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-**se rio el zorro en voz alta-**¡SI! ¡ASI ES COMO DEBE SER NARUTO! ¡ODIAME, DESPRECIAME, MALDICEME! ¡LLENA TU CORAZON CON DESEO DE VENGANZA!-**rugió kiubi mientras reía con maldad pura en su voz mientras su chakra roja empezaba a salir de la jaula

-**¡destruye a todos! ¡Que teman tu odio! ¡Solo así podrás ser feliz! ¡Toma mi chakra y tendrás ese poder te lo aseguro naruto!-**dijo el zorro mientras su chakra empezó a rodear al rubio adolecente que miraba al piso

-¿destruir? Jeje jeje-se rio naruto mientras miraba al piso antes de mirar al cielo riendo mas fuerte aun-¡jajajajaja! ¡Tienes razón kiubi yo voy a destruirlo todo!-dijo naruto riendo con una risa algo sicópata mientras el zorro empezó a reír contagiado por la risa de su anfitrión

-**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-**se rio el rey de los demonios al fin había roto al chico después de tantos años al fin el chico se dejo influencia por él, por un momento pensó que fallaría que aunque odiaba admitirlo naruto tenía una de las voluntades más fuerte que había conocido en todos sus siglos de existencia pero incluso el tenia un limite

-parece que te volviste a equivoca chieko-chan-dijo una mujer que veía lo que ocurría en el paisaje mental del Jinchuriki-naruto ya se dejo influenciar por su odio-dijo la mujer mientras miraba a su hermana que la ignoraba mientras miraba la televisión sentada en una extraña pose mientras apretaba sus piernas

-naruto-dijo la mujer mirando al chico rubio con preocupación el chakra del zorro empezó a rodearlo

-**¡así es naruto debes destruir!-**dijo el zorro con alegría mientras su chakra empezó a subir por el cuerpo de naruto-**destruir-**

-¡sí! ¡Yo voy a destruir todo!… ¡todo!…-decía naruto sonriendo mientras sentía veía como el chakra del zorro empezó a subir a su cabeza-¡TODO EL ODIO QUE HAY EN MI CORAZON!-grito naruto de pronto sorprendiendo al zorro por su grito

-¡AHHHHH!-grito naruto mientras hacia un sello de mano y expulso su propio chakra de su cuerpo haciendo que el chakra del zorro salga expulsado

-**¡MALDITO SEAS NARUTO!-**grito el kiubi con enojo mientras miraba como el chakra azul de naruto le ganaba al suyo-**¡¿ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES?! ¡EL ODIO TE HARA FUERTE! ¡VIVE PARA TI Y SOLO PARA TI! ¡ESE ES TU DESTINO!-**grito el zorro con furia

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo bola de pelos?!-dijo naruto sin dejar de expulsa su chakra que luchaba contra el del zorro-¡yo cambiare mi destino!-grito con determinación pura mientras lanzaba mas chakra que choco con el del zorro causando una explosión incluso ¡el gran kiubi tuvo que cubrirse con sus colas de la explosión

-_**¡Cuánto poder! ¡¿Desde cuándo eres tan poderoso naruto?!-**_pensó el Bijuu mientras la explosión empezó a detenerse el zorro retiro sus colas para ver a naruto que apenas se sostenía en pie la mayoría de su ropa fue quemada y la sangre corría por su cabeza y su cuerpo pero aun así el estaba sonriendo mientras respiraba con dificultar

-yo… no renunciare…ni me…me destratare de mi…. Palabras… porque ese…-decía naruto luchando por no perder la conciencia y acercándose lentamente al kiubi-porque ese… es mi camino ninja-dijo naruto antes de caer inconsciente

-**¡maldito seas naruto!-**dijo el zorro viendo el cuerpo de naruto en el suelo entonces el abrió los ojos en shock-_**¡puedo matarlo!**_-pensó el kiubi conocía bien la distancia que podía llegar sus garras a través de la jaula podría atravesarlo con sus garras naruto no podría defenderse o moverse era su única oportunidad de ser libre

Lentamente el cuerpo de naruto empezó a desaparecer empezando por sus pies, el zorro debería darse prisa antes de que naruto desaparezca por completo, lentamente levanto su pata con sus garras mas afiladas que cualquier espada en el mundo solo debería bajar su pata y seria libre de una vez por toda

Pero no podía hacerlo

El gran kiubi no podía bajar su pata para acabar la vida de un simple humano, el humano que lo mantenía encerrado dentro de él, el humano insolente que le trataba sin el menor respeto, al humano que tanto deseo corromper, no podía matarlo

-_**¡¿Por qué dudo?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo matarte y escapar?! ¡**__**Solo eres un humano igual que todos! ¡Tú eres quien me mantiene aquí preso! ¡Tu cuyo odio es débil! ¡Pero aun así no puedo hacerlo! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué te hace tan diferente?-**_pensó el kiubi mientras veía la cara de su Jinchuriki que sonreía con una expresión calmada y serena

El cuerpo de naruto ya había desaparecido y solo quedaba su cabeza que lentamente también desaparecía, solo tenía unos segundos solo debía bajar su pata y todo se acabaría pero el kiubi solo se quedo quieto mientras miraba como su oportunidad desaparecía delante de sus ojos, cuando naruto había desaparecido por completo el zorro bajo su pata con fuerza y furia haciendo que el agua salpique por toda parte

-**¡maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!-**decía el zorro con furia mientras golpeaba el húmedo suelo con furia había desperdiciado la mejor oportunidad de su vida

-uffff-lanzo un suspiro de alivio la mujer que veía la pantalla de televisión-por un momento creí que en serio lo habíamos perdido-dijo la mujer sonriendo

-tiene razón shinigami-sama-dijo la otra mujer mientras empezaba a sentarse normalmente-sin duda es alguien muy problemático-

-Maldición deja de llamarme por mi título, mi nombre es Eiko (Niña de larga vida) lo sabes, yo no te llamo Oráculo-sama todo el tiempo - Dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que su hermana fuera tan formal-Uzumaki naruto ¿en serio crees que es el chico de la profecía?-pregunto

-sí, no tengo la menor duda de ello-dijo la diosa del destino

-sin duda es alguien muy interesante-dijo la diosa de la muerte mientras miraba la pantalla que mostraba el mundo humano y se veía al rubio dormir tranquilamente en el sofá-ya veo por qué te has enamorado de él-dijo mientras su hermana asentía con la cabeza

-si-dijo antes de sonrojarse como un tomate-¡¿Qué demonios dices Eiko-baka?!-grito con furia

-¿Por qué solo me llamas por mi nombres cuando estas enojada conmigo?-dijo la shinigami

-¡a mí no me gusta ese humano! ¡Deja de decir eso!-dijo sonrojándose

-¿entonces por que detuviste a kiubi cuando iba a matarlo?-pregunto Eiko

-yo no hice nada kiubi no lo mato por su propia decisión-dijo chieko

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-pregunto sorprendida

-si, naruto ha podido ser capaz de cambiar el corazón de kiubi poco a poco-dijo chieko

-así que naruto fue capaz de entrar al corazón del zorro igual que como hizo con el tuyo-dijo la diosa de la muerte

-si así es ¡¿pero qué mierda dices?!-grito mirando a su hermana con enojo que se reía de ella

**Escuela de magia de tristein **

Ya era de noche y todos los alumnos estaban en sus cuartos preparándose para dormir, en el cuarto de Louise la vemos sacando su ropa para dormir de su mueble ya que ella no era capaz de hacer un hechizo para que venga volando hacia ella como los demás alumnos, luego de vestirse se tiro a su cama

_-¡si hablamos de magia de invocación, me tengo completa confianza si solo se trata de invocar a un sirviente! ¡Tan solo miren! ¡Ninguna de ustedes, lograra superarlo! ¡Será el familiar más sagrado, hermoso y poderoso que se invoque!-_recordó Louise lo que había dicho en la escalera dejándose llevar por el enojo que sentía por ser molestada por sus compañeras-no debí haber dicho eso-dijo hundiendo la cara en su almohada, rezando que el familia que invoque mañana sea el más fuerte y poderoso conocido en la historia

**Aquí termina el primer capítulo de mi según fic, en este fic va a ver muchas cosas relacionadas con mi otro fic "las crónicas de Uzumaki Naruto"**

**Como podrán ver en esta historia Naruto no había conocido a Ichiraku ramen hasta los doces años, Iruka no es su sensei pero lo fue en el pasado además Shino está desaparecido en mi otro fic Shino es el mejor amigo de Naruto, como las causas de su desaparición son desconocidas Naruto cree que los aldeanos o alguien que lo odia debido al kiubi lo secuestro para que sufra y debido a eso Naruto renuncia ser amigos de los demás ya que piensa que la historia se puede repetir **

**La idea de este fic estuvo en mi cabeza mucho tiempo y como no quería escribir otra historia hasta acabar la primera iba a dejara para después pero por desgracia la idea no me deja continuar con mi otro fic y hace que me quede sin idea para continuar con mi fic así que estoy empezando a escribir esta junto con la otra así puedo escribir sin distraerme **

**Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo y me den su opinión sea buena o mala no importa siempre cuando trate sobre mejorar o cambiar algo cualquier duda que tengan no duden en preguntármela**

**Nos leemos luego**


End file.
